A tire-mounted sensor, which is configured to install a tire pneumatic pressure sensor or the like inside a tire, for example, at the rear surface of the tire's tread, has been proposed for replacing a tire pneumatic pressure sensor attached at a vehicle's wheel (see Patent Literature 1).